I Love You
by Saoirse24
Summary: This is a One Shot based of a scene In the TV show 'Tudors' (Ep-2x09) just after Anne has been accused of adultery, witchcraft and such but played out in a different reality in the Harry Potter Universe, in which Anne really was a Witch (Muggleborn).


**DISCLAIMER/ Some lines are taken from the 'Tudors' script.**

 **This is based of a scene In the TV show 'Tudors' (Ep-2x09) just after Anne has been accused of adultery, witchcraft and such but played out in a different reality in the Harry Potter Universe, in which Anne really was a Witch (Muggleborn).**

I **'m not to sure what this is but once I'd started writing I found I couldn't stop. I am a huge history fan and the tudor era is one of my favourite periods. JK has written details about some of the Wizarding families like the Malfoy's having had connections with the British muggle hierarchy and royalty before the international statue of secrecy became effective in 1692. Suggesting that the reason Elizabeth I never married was because a Malfoy Cursed her in spite when she refused his hand and that Elizabeth Tudor's mother, Anne Boleyn, second wife of Henry VIII was a witch (Anne Boleyn's portrait is hung at Hogwarts.)**

 **I have loads of ideas how I could continue this or even start a complete Tudor era Harry Potter story based around the wizarding world at that time. Let me know what you think!**

 **Do I? Don't? That is the question.**

'Henry please. Henry!'

My heart was breaking, tearing itself apart in my chest and sinking to the pit in my stomach as he walked away from me.

'Henry!' I begged again, holding Elizabeth to my side tightly with one arm as I reached for him with the other. He turned sharply when I touch him, causing me to stumble back and cradle Elizabeth close to keep her from harm.

He stared at me with such hatred, his murderous gaze burning into my soul.

'Who are you?' He spat at me in disgust. 'What kind of foul creature are you?! Have all the whispers been true? Have I truly been so blind to have bedded the devil's mistress? You disgust me and I will have you bewitch me no longer Sorceress.'

My sobs rang out in the empty courtyard as I gripped our daughter to my chest tightly.

No, no my mind screamed. How could this have gone so terribly? Mary's words echoed in my head. She had warned me at the start, begged me to hear her out. Even with her bitterness towards me she had tried to do the right thing. She had hated me, from the day I was born a witch and she wasn't. And then even more so when I had arrived at court and stolen Henry's wandering eye. Taking him from her and their children. The bastard children, the daughter and son she had bore in an attempt to please him. She had hated me, truly hated me. But she was my sister. All the times I had wished she would come to my ade. To care for me the way a sister should and the one time she had, the only time she had, I had shoved her aside. Sure that her words were a backwards attack, just another way to get back at me in her jealousy.

 _'Don't be a fool Anne. Do you think he will love you once he knows what you are. You're a witch. He'd never trust a single word that rolls of that slippery tongue of yours again once he knew. You're a Witch and that is all he needs to know. Save yourself Anne, stop being stupid. That man is not worth your life. He is cruel. To his wife and his mistresses.' She said bitterly. 'Even his closest friends know not to cross him. How do you think he will treat the sorceress who seduced her way into his bed? Stupid whore you'll be dead before he's finished saying off with her head.'_

She was right. Have mercy she was right. How could she have convinced herself, fooled herself into believing that all would be well. That he would believe she held no part in the crimes laid against her. That he would still see her as Anne, the girl he had once been so infatuated with. That he would still love her despite her shortcomings. Despite her birth, her abilities, _her curse_.

Anne cried as she watched her husband walk away, his boots loud on the wet stone.

'Henry.' She heard herself plea. 'Henry, please, for the love you bear our child. For the love of Elizabeth, have mercy!'

'You lied to me' he roared, not slowing his pace as he turned slightly to glare in her direction. 'You have always lied to me.'

'No!'

'You were not even a virgin when you married me. You have never been what you seemed. Your father and brother arranged everything. Everything was a farce, you are not even human!' He screamed, his voice horse in his fury.

' _No!_ No I am, I am and I loved you. I loved you.' she cried as she rushed forward to place herself in his way. Pushing against his broad form to prevent his departure. 'And I love you still.' She whimpered pitifully, clinging to his tunic desperately. Weeping in silent heartbreak as he recoiled at her touch.

'Please, please after everything we've been to each other- after everything we _were.'_ she corrected, seeing his fury build at her words. 'Please just let me explain.'

He grit his teeth so hard she could hear them grind together as he stared down at her. His breathing sharp and short through pursed lips.

For a moment, just a second, she thought he would let her. That he would let her speak, let her convince him of her innocence, of her remorse for having hidden her magical abilities from him. She thought for just a moment, she would finally get to confess how often she had wished to tell him, all the times she had tried. Always choking on her words, too afraid to lose him.

Then the moment was broken and he was pushing past her, moving down the path towards the gates, making her trip on the slippery steps as she picked up her heavy skirts and moved ahead of him, determined to block his path. Their daughter Elizabeth slipping lower on her hip, her small hands still clinging to her mother's neck. Silent as she watched her parents fight. Not understanding what was happening but knowing somehow to stay silent.

Stumbling to a halt Anne stood a few feet ahead of him, watching as he climbed the few steps she had struggled with. His body stiff and unyielding. Moving forward even when she blocked his path insistently. Pushing back against her hand were it rested against his chest. And though he was decided, his eyes screamed with confliction as he pushed ahead, forcing her to stumble on the mud soaked train of her dress. His hatred for her was plane as day even as the love he had once held for her, the love he still held for their daughter bled through his heart like a sickness.

'One more chance. One more.' Her broken voice begged. Praying to every deity, muggle and magical that he would acknowledge her plea. She could do it now, she had the spell she needed, she knew how to do it. She could use her magic to help them, to put her plan back into action. Her brother would still give her his blood she was sure and then she could give Henry a son. Blood magic would work, she knew it would. She could bear him the son he so desperately wanted, like she promised. 'Just once more Henry. I promise, I can do it. I swear.'

But he was no longer listening to her ramblings. Face set in stone, he had already torn himself away from her shaking form and was steadily marching down the dirt path.

'Henry!' She choked, curling in on herself in pain as he walked further away. Adjusting Elizabeth hurriedly in her arms, gripping her tightly in an attempt to keep herself from falling apart she stumbled after him.

'Your majesty!' She tried, the words ripping at her throat as she cried them. Watching as his form grew ever smaller. 'Your majesty I beseech you!'

 _Please, please she thought in despair. I can't- I can't._

She could follow him no longer. Her pain was too much, her sorrow too great. Crumbling, she fell to the cold dirt beneath her. Her small child cradled to her chest as she buckled, knees curled against her chest, exhausted. Crying as she rocked her daughter, holding her tighter against her still as Henry's figure faded into the pain of his brutal departure ringing through her body.

Her hysterics continued as she crouched there in the dirt, long after Henry had fully disappeared from sight. Her hair tumbling from its elegant twist and train soaked in thick mud. Her crumpled figure surrounded by layers of fine cloth once fit for a queen. Now torn and filthy. Destroyed, like Anne.

It was over. Everything was over. She had failed. Failed them all. She had failed Henry, failed herself, failed her beloved brother; the young man who had just wanted to help, who would now die at the hands of her husband for a crime he did not commit. She had failed her daughter, her Elizabeth. No longer the beloved daughter of King Henry but the spawn of his seducer. A daughter of a marked woma-

 _Elizabeth._

'Oh my sweet angel I'm so sorry' She whispered shakily, gasping as she leaned back to look at her daughter, her thoughts suddenly realising what this truly meant. She stared at her sweet girls beautiful little face, watched her smile shyly as she returned her mother's loving embrace. Her baby. Her beautiful, beautiful child.

The child she would not live to see grow.

'I love you, mummy loves you.' She promised. Pressing kisses to her daughters rosy cheeks. Her tears overflowing, falling onto the small red curls that surrounded her daughters perfect face.

'I love you, I love you, I love you.' She muttered, her lips against Elizabeth's forehead. 'So much, my dear, so much.'

 _I love you, I love you, I love you..._

Gasping Elizabeth sat up straight in her bed. The heavy sheets twisted around her legs and her hands gripped tightly onto the large ruby ring on the chain around her neck. Her eyes wildly searching in the dimly lit room.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you..._

Her mother's distant voice singing in her head.


End file.
